Rukkatrukk Squigbuggy
Rukkatrukk Squigbuggie, followed by Speed Freeks and Squigs]] The Rukkatrukk Squigbuggy is a type of Ork attack vehicle. The first Rukkatrukk Squigbuggies were invented by enterprising Snakebites in order to feed Speed Freeks on the move. Mobile pens full of edible squigs, the vehicles kept pace with the warband's Warbikers, buggies and Trukks while their grinning crews hawked their wares at the tops of their lungs. Once a suitable bag of teef was slung across to them by a hungry driver or passenger, choice Squigs were loaded into the Rukkatrukk's Squig Launchas and fired into the hands -- or even waiting gobs -- of the hungry customers. Legend has it that it was only after a rabid Attack Squig was accidentally stuffed into the launcha and fired into a luckless Ork's face that the true potential of this mobile murder-menagerie was realised. Nowadays, Rukkatrukk Squigbuggies are often seen muscling their way through their fellow Speed Freeks as they roar towards the front lines. Easily identified by their rugged construction, the throaty roar of their engines, and the anarchic masses of Squigs and Orks riding aboard them, these vehicles employ their close-range living artillery to wreak havoc amongst the enemy ranks. Armament Rukkatrukks typically mount both a Squig Launcha and a Heavy Squig Launcha. The Squig Launcha is Ork-portable, often tossed between one crewman and another in order to quickly deliver the perfect Squig into the middle of an enemy squad, bunker or transport as the Rukkatrukk rides past. By comparison, the Heavy Squig Launcha is bolted securely to the Rukkatrukk's chassis, and is operated by the vehicle's leering gunner. Though some Snakebite crews have been known to fire everything from Buzzer Squig pots and bellow-lunged Screech Squigs to the truly revolting -- and panic-inducing -- Bowel-torrent Squigs, three types of living ammunition are particular common: Bitey Squigs, Bile Squigs and Boom Squigs. The Boom Squig is infamous for its defence mechanism of violently exploding at the slightest provocation "to warn off predators." Typically triggered by direct physical contact or surprising loud noises -- or sometimes even by its own bouts of indigestion -- Boom Squigs detonate with such force that they kill or maim anything unlucky enough to be in the vicinity. Needless to say, these creatures not only make for excellent ammunition, but they are also dropped by the crew as living landmines, and are favourite props when it comes to Greenskin practical jokes. Nothing provokes greater amusement amongst a Rukkatrukk crew than hiding a Boom Squig under their driver's seat, though this can prove inconvenient for everyone if it happens to trigger while the buggy is in full motion. Bitey Squigs include any squiggly beast with sufficient jaws, claws and stingers to savage the target and anything standing close by. Launched gnashing and snarling into the enemy, they latch onto the first thing they hit and do not stop chewing until they are bludgeoned, stomped or shot to death. Bile Squigs comprise any breed the crew can get hold of that squirt, spray or vomit harmful fluids. Typically launched by the handful, these disgusting creatures squeal and thrash while madly jetting acids, lubricants, poisons and flammable bio-slop in every direction. The foe are drenched in disgusting -- and often harmful -- slime, leading to much hilarity amongst the Rukkatrukk crew as their victims slip, skid, scream in pain, burst into flames, dissolve or worse. Unit Composition * 1-3 Rukkatrukk Squigbuggies Wargear *'Heavy Squig Launcha' *'Saw Blades' *'Squig Launcha (Crew Armament)' **'Bile Squig' **'Bitey Squig' **'Boom Squig' *'Stikksquig (Crew Armament)' *'Shotgun (Crew Armament)' Source * Codex: Orks (8th Edition), pp. 53 ,103 *Warhammer Community - A Mystery Revealed Category:R Category:Ork Category:Ork Technology Category:Ork Vehicles Category:Vehicles